User talk:SexSymbol
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Award Categories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Terminator Xero (talk) 15:44, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Upload Hey dude, can you please upload your avatar to this wiki? Terminator Xero (talk) 16:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you not notice I gave you admin rights? I renamed it anyways though =P Terminator Xero (talk) 16:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) What's up with your signature? Terminator Xero (talk) 16:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I swear if this wiki gets found out, I'll blame this account of yours >_> Terminator Xero (talk) 16:35, October 21, 2013 (UTC) If you say so. Though you never know who else may have found out. Terminator Xero (talk) 16:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I like sex Oh wow hahahahaha SexSymbol still stands!!! hey rai, you should upload that pic you used to have as a signature and get it deleted by wikia again, lol good times... PenetrationImagination (talk) 16:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) thx. i like rhymes ^_^. and make yourself a sig so i don't have to go to wiki activity/recent changes in order to go to your talk page PenetrationImagination (talk) 20:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah, but the rhyme sucked :P PenetrationImagination (talk) 03:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) suck, luck and fuck were good. the rest were bad. If I could teach you rhyming I would, but that would just be sad. PenetrationImagination (talk) 20:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) best rhyme in history PenetrationImagination (talk) 23:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Podcast Cause the most recent podcast was to have a guest who was a guy, was American and older than 18. But we had to put in Toshi cause that guy didn't make it. Basically, only a few users fit that criteria who haven't already been guests and of those guys, you arguably fit the title of "laziest". Terminator Xero (talk) 19:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The fact that you'd never check this account without being told makes it perfect for secretive stuff. I left it here so you could also throw in stuff for a few discussions. As you may have seen, Reli will be busy for most of November. That's fine though about the microphone, I know all about having computer hardware problems. We still have a few more potential people before we have to go back to reusing old guests. Terminator Xero (talk) 19:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry lol, we ask our guests about being guests before we actually make them guests. Had you been seriously intended that week, you would have known. Terminator Xero (talk) 19:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No, you've been considered but the simple thing is that we haven't asked you because A) Other people ask first about being a guest B) You often talk about your computer troubles and C) I don't have your Skype account. Terminator Xero (talk) 20:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Here's to a better 2014 for computers everywhere~ Terminator Xero (talk) 20:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC)